


Fight and Make Up

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Sparring, suggestive ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: You decide to challenge Bones to a sparring match.





	Fight and Make Up

Leonard’s face was buried in his PADD, oblivious to the world around him - including the figure stalking him through the halls of the ship. He was focused on his case. A young engineer had come in with acid burns earlier. Leonard had done everything in his power, but the Ensign was still in a lot of pain. Dr. McCoy was trying to think of a way to relieve the poor kid’s suffering since the morphine clearly wasn’t working. He was so focused on the patient that Leonard didn’t hear the footsteps growing closer until the figure finally pounced.

Leonard jerked forward, foot shooting out to maintain his balance. The PADD fell from his hands and skidded across the floor as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Soft lips brushed against his cheek and the unmistakeable scent of wildflowers hit his nose. Leonard groaned.

“Are you out of your damn mind, Y/N. It’s 2 a.m. You can’t just go jumping on a man in the middle of the hallway like that. Gonna give me a damn heart attack.”

You slid off Leonard’s back with a pout. “I thought you liked it when I jumped your bones, Bones.” He rolled his eyes as he bent to pick his PADD up. You whistled, smirking at the blush creeping up Leonard’s neck.

“Why aren’t you asleep, sugar?”

“I could ask you the same question.” You crossed your arms as you leaned against the wall and studied the CMO standing before you. His hair was a mess and the bags under his eyes looked like they should apply for their own postal code. How long had it been since he slept?

“Because some of us have work to do.” Leonard said as he waved his PADD at you.

“I was doing work,” you grumbled. Leonard snorted. “I was! I couldn’t sleep, so I went to the rec center to train. Gotta stay fit if I’m supposed to protect the captain.”

“So why aren’t you training now?” Leonard had his face buried in his PADD again and stalked towards Medbay. You kept pace with him easily.

“Got bored. No one to spar with.” Bones hummed in response, and you grabbed his arm, a wicked gleam in your eyes. “Bones, you could spar with me.” Leonard’s face was unreadable as he drank you in. A thin sheen of sweat still settled on your skin. You were wearing only a sports bra and yoga pants, which left you shivering slightly in the cold of the ship.

Leonard shook his head softly. “Get some rest, sweetheart.”

“Aw come on and fight me, Len. Bet you can’t pin me.” Leonard shook his head again, but the ghost of a smile lit up his eyes. “Afraid you’re gonna break a hip, old man?”

Leonard met your gaze again, and you could tell he was giving in. He took a step towards you and brushed a lock of hair from your eyes. “Didn’t your daddy teach you not to make a bet you can’t win?”

It was your turn to snort. You threw your arms around Leonard’s neck with a smile. “Trust me, baby. No matter how this turns out I’m sure I’ll feel like a winner.”

Leonard pulled you into a deep kiss before you dropped back onto the heels of your feet with a smirk. “Last one to the rec room has to do chores for a week.” With that, you sprinted off to the gym.

By the time Leonard made it in huffing and puffing, you were already stretched out and warming up on the punching bag. Leonard took a moment to admire your form before peeling off his boots and blue shirt. It left him in his regulation tank and gave you the chance to admire his nicely sculpted arms.

“Starfleet should definitely consider a uniform change,” you purred as Leonard walked onto the mat. You turned to face him, crouched and ready to swing. The two of you circled each other like two predators stalking prey. You could already tell Leonard’s stance was unsteady. Bad footing, you noted.

You were the first to make a move, landing a soft jab into his stomach. Not enough to hurt him, but enough for him to stagger a little. “Gotta be quicker than that, grandpa.” Leonard smiled, raising his arms again. He swung next, missing you by a mile. You swung again, but he blocked your hit this time, holding tightly to your wrist. He twisted you around so your arm was pinned between his chest and your back. You winced lightly at the stretch.

“Quick enough for you, kitten.” Leonard pressed his lips to your earlobe, and you felt your knees wobble. Luckily, you caught yourself as he pushed you away and you jumped back into fighting stance.

You felt the air between you thicken. Leonard’s pupils were blown and his footing was more sure. He matched you swing for swing, blocking every one of your jabs and landing a few of his own. It was like you were fighting Kirk or Spock.

You ducked just in time to dodge a swing to the jaw, but Leonard took the opportunity to swipe your feet out from under you. You landed with a sharp slap against the mat. Leonard had you pinned within seconds and you groaned.

“How’d you get so good at this?”

“Jim isn’t the only one who’s been in a bar fight.” Leonard stood, offering you his hand. You took it gratefully.

“So why didn’t you join security or go for command.”

Leonard shrugged as he pulled you up and into his chest. His hands settled on your waist. “Don’t like to see people hurt,” he said. “Now, why don’t we get you back into bed.”

You stood in your toes as you reached around to card your fingers through Leonard’s hair. “I like the sound of that Dr. McCoy.”


End file.
